Meet the Girl
by NikoRu Rene
Summary: Sniper shoots down a girl who stumbles into the battlefield and now it's up to him, Scout, Medic and Heavy to take care of her, but they decide to keep her under wraps, afraid of what Soldier, Demo, Pyro and Engy would say, but is that for the best? Fluffy story, not taken place in the 1960's, expect OOC characters Onesided ScoutxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, you know what? For people who didn't know, this story was on Fanfiction a month or so ago, but it was taken off because it had received really mean reviews. I got really down about them and decided to take it off, but…you know what? I'm not gonna give up that easily anymore. I'm posting it again, and I'm just going to say this. ****Expect OOC characters.**** They are not going to be as rough as they are in the game or the videos. I'm writing the boys in the way I wish, and I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I would really appreciate people not posting rude comments about it. Also, ****the story might not take place in the 1960's, like the game is. ****I am also stating this so readers don't get upset over this. I have stated it quite clearly above, before the story even started, that the characters are going to bee OOC and the story might not take place in the time it does in the game, so if you don't like the idea of it, you don't have to read any further. You can simply get off this page and not have to say a word. I coin the phrase by Thumper, "If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all." Please abide to this rule. I will not change this story, no matter how many people say it's awful and how sickening it is for the characters to be acting so soft. This is the way I want to write the story, and I'm not going to change it for any reason whatsoever. If I see any flamers on here, I will simply state what I have said here. Okay, I think I got my point across, so now, with a seething headache, I will post this story once more. =] Enjoy!**

* * *

Stumbling, tripping, gasping and screaming.

Running, jumping, shooting and yelling.

Dodging, throwing, slamming and cheering.

Beating, booing, swerving and building.

All kinds of noises and motions can be heard and seen in the middle of an intense battle between teams RED and BLU, but there were noises and motions that could be seen and heard that were completely unexpected, especially when the noises sound much more feminine and light, like a young girl screaming and dodging for her life in the midst of the same battle being fought between teams RED and BLU.

And that's exactly what was happening.

The girl gasped as a bomb was hurled in her direction. She squealed in surprise before leaping out of the way, only to hit her head against the boulder she was next to. Her head swam in pain as she pressed herself against it, her heart hammering. She had no idea what she was doing, how she got there and where she was. She didn't even know where she was before this. The only thing she could clearly remember was hearing a woman's voice countdown from ten, and that's when all hell broke loose. Guns were firing, bullets were flying, bombs landed near her feet and arrows soared overhead. She had managed to scramble away from them as much as her tiny body would let her, but after an hour of not being noticed by the people causing the open fire, she was gasping for air and her limbs ached. She just couldn't do this anymore. She had to rest. But there was nowhere to hide. Every single place she tried to hide in, she'd either see someone trying to hide in the same spot or a bomb casually roll somewhere close by. Either one would have her bolting to a new spot with tears in her eyes.

She quickly wiped her face, her hands coated in dirt, and looked around the open area, trying her best to ignore the constant array of arrows, differently shaped bullets and red-and-blue-colored bombs. She was desperate to find a safer spot for herself. She knew that someone would run into her at any second, and she knew better then to interrupt them; who knew what they would do to her if they found her. She thought it would be for the best to stay away from them and find her way out on her own.

She squinted underneath the hot sun that was boiling overhead. She suddenly spotted small group of large boulders about fifty feet away. Between the rocks was a small crevice that seemed about the right size for her to squeeze in. That would be the perfect place for her to hide for the time being, just until the last minute was over (She overheard the same woman before say that one minute was left in the mission). Then the minute the coast was clear, she would get the hell out of there.

She decided to countdown to five before making her way over there. She would put all her energy and get there as fast as possible so she could conserve her energy until the time was up.

"F-five…"

"F…f-four…"

"Three…"

"…T-t-two…"

"….O-o-"

She started a little too fast, tripping over her feet and causing her to stumble into the open. Just when an arrow flew by, right into her right arm. The force of the arrow was so strong, it sent her flying back, slamming her body, including the back of her head, knocking her clean out and almost literally hanging by her right arm. If it wasn't for another arrow holding her up by her other arm, but on her shirt, it would have been a more grotesque scene, but Sniper wouldn't have had that. He's a rather classy man, you see, given his occupation.

* * *

"Jesus fuck! Snipe, what tha' hell didja do!?"

"Get off mah back, Scout! She jus' popped outta nowhere! It's not like I MEANT ta shoot 'er!"

"Leetle mouse is bleeding! We must get leetle mouse bevore leetle mouse bleeds to death!"

"Herr Heavy, she vill not die just yet. But ve must take her back to my office bevore eet eez too late!"

All four men, Scout, Sniper, Heavy and Medic ran toward the young girl pinned against the building. Heavy quickly grabbed her by her middle before Sniper pulled out the arrow that was tangled in her shirt. He was about to rip out the other when the Medic screamed.

"No! Vat do you think you're doingk?!" he cried, pushing on Sniper's chest. "The vound vill get vorse if you take out zat arrow too qvickly! Eet must be surgically removed."

"What's tha' hell's tha' difference?" Scout said, sounding a tad on edge, but all the same glancing at the girl in Heavy's arms and half-dangling from the building with worried anxiety. "I've ripped out tons of tha' same arrows outta me, didn't do me any harm!"

"Yes, but she cannot respawn! Eef she dies here, she vill die permanently!" The very thought of that really set Heavy off.

"WE MUST GET LEETLE MOUSE OUT OV HERE BEVORE LEETLE MOUSE DIES!" Heavy roared, almost tugging the girl out of the building but remembering that she was stuck there. "MOVE KEESTERS!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there, big guy." Sniper replied, pressing a hand on Heavy's chest. "Lemme take tha' arrow outta that there building." Sniper then slowly pulled the arrow out of the building, trying not to jerk it out too fast in fear it would cause more damage to the girl. Luckily, being in Heavy's arms caused the girl to land safely. Blood was still dripping from the wound, along with the back of her head.

"Oh, Christ…" Scout muttered when he saw her. "She don't look too good, Doc. Think ya can pull this off without rippin' her in half or somethin'?" Medic shot Scout a hard look, causing Scout to cringe.

"I, can handel, ANYZHING. She vill be fine."

"Well, Heavy will make sure of that, he will," Sniper replied, chuckling weakly as he pointed at the large man bolting down through the battlefield and toward their base with blood trailing his feet. Medic swallowed nervously in his mind as he followed his large friend, Scout and Sniper close behind.

'_How in the vorld did she GET here?'_

* * *

**END CHAPTAH! **

**Yeah…I got nothing to say. *****Grin* I hope you liked it. **

**-NikoRu Rene**


	2. Chapter 2

Heavy kicked the door open, almost causing the hinges to break off, and looked about frantically for a place to set his new little bundle down. The poor thing was losing much more blood now, from both the back of her head and her right upper arm now that Heavy was moving her body around. Normally he was used to blood, especially other people's, but not a young girl's. The very idea of it made his heart thump and his nerves to twitch with anxiety. He hated seeing the little thing in such a state.

"Just put her down on zat bed over zer, Herr Heavy," he heard Medic say quickly as the others scrambled in and made room for him. Heavy spotted the small bed in the corner and slowly set the girl down on top, being as gentle as possible. Most people would assume that Heavy wouldn't even recognize the word 'gentle', but that was one thing about Heavy few people knew about. He could handle something as delicate as a dried-up flower petal with the utmost care. Sure, he may be a little clumsy at it, but it's better then crashing through buildings and ripping off more limbs than necessary.

Everyone crowded around the little girl as Medic pulled his gloves off. She seemed to be at least eighteen or so, her height about three or four inches shorter than Scout's. She had brown hair that stretched down to her shoulder blades and a thin little body, but they could only assume the reason behind that being that she was starving and had been starving for quite some time before this. She was wearing a white graphic T-shirt that was torn in several places, but the most noticeable one was the half-shredded sleeve of her left arm, the place Sniper had shot his other arrow at. She was also wearing black leggings, which were slightly torn up in places, but not as badly as her shirt.

"So how tha' hell do ya think she got 'ere?" Scout asked as Medic examined the wound on the back of her head. He gently lifted her head to inspect it better, frowning at the somewhat deep scrape that caused her hair to mat against her skull from the blood.

Sniper shrugged. "Tha' little Sheila's been through hell itself already…lookit 'er…" he mumbled, wincing slightly as Medic hands were coated in her blood. "She musta been tryin' to dodge all them attacks we were all firin' at each otha'."

"Vell, she did a pretty good job at zat…" Medic mumbled as he pulled out a roll of bandages and began to carefully wrap it around her head and across her forehead. Heavy carefully brushed up her blunt bangs for him so he could get to her skin. "She could have been in very grave danger eef she vasn't so qvick on her feet out zer. I could have svorn I saw somezhing running around but I just couldn't believe eet…" Medic muttered the last sentence with guilt laced in his words. He should have investigated when he had the chance. How could he have been so stupid? Leave the poor girl to fend for herself in the battlefield…what kind of man was he?

Heavy slowly stroked her hair back in place once Medic was done, staring down at her with soft eyes.

"Poor leetle mouse…vill she be okay, Doktor?" he asked, glancing at him. Medic could see the worry hanging in his eyes, but he knew it would be better to be blunt and honest in this situation. He had to be; he was a doctor.

"Vell, eet doezn't look too vell for ze little _fraulein_…" Medic sighed, now moving to set up an IV and a single blood pack. He could tell immediately that she had AB+ blood. He had been around blood long enough to be able to tell from a glance. "Zat vound in her arm vill take much time to heal, along vith the vound on her head. She must have hit her head on numerouz rocks und boulders vhile she vaz dodging ze bullets und bombs. She haz suffered a mild concuzzion becauze of zat. Her lack of nourishment vill alzo make ze recovery process difficult. I suspect she haz not eaten in dayz." Sniper tore off his hat with a groan and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dis is all mah fault…" he muttered. "If only I seen 'er before I shot…" Scout sighed and clapped a hand over Sniper's shoulder.

"Yeah, Snipe…this is all your fault…smooth one, man. Smooth one." Sniper glared at him and was about to loudly protest when Medic quickly shushed them.

"Enough of zat, Herr Scout! Zat eez not goink to help ze little _fraulein _get better. Now, I need peace und qviet in order to take care of her, und you three need to help me." Scout snorted in surprise.

"Why us? You've taken care of us plenty on your own!"

"I need you three to make sure ze others don't find out about her." Medic said calmly before examining the girl's arm. "Ze last zhing ve need is Spy snooping around und interrogating her in such a state, und the otherz terrorizing her to no end. Ve need to keep her a zecret for ze time being, okay?" Scout cringed, thoughts of Spy shoving the little thing into a chair, tying her down and shining a light onto her face while asking question after question entering his head. He didn't like that. He didn't like that at all. Seeing her like this was enough to pull at his heartstrings; something he would never, ever admit to vocally, but seeing it on his face was a no-brainer.

"Yeah…yeah, you gotta point there," he said gruffly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Not ta mention wha' Pyro an' Soldier an' Demo would do ta 'er. They'd tear 'er apart!"

"NO! Leetle mouse vill be safe vith us! Ve vill protect leetle mouse vith lives!" Heavy said loudly, banging his gigantic fist on a nearby tray and causing the contents to go flying around the room. Sniper managed to catch a vile of who-knows-what before it crashed to the floor and Scout made quick work of his speed by catching every tool and medical instrument that was on the tray. Medic had pressed his forefinger and thumb against the bridge of his nose in frustration before patting his friend's mammoth arm with the other. He did indeed love Heavy as a close companion, but he was always too passionate for his own good.

"Do not vorry, Herr Heavy. Ve vill take good care ov ze little _fraulein_," Medic reassured after a second, releasing his nose to gaze down at the girl. The expression she wore was troublesome to look at, because the expression itself resembled the word. Her brow was slightly furrowed and her nose was crinkled, giving her a look of uneasiness. Sniper placed the vile back on the tray before casting his eyes down on the girl as well. In any other situation he would have found the expression a little cute, but he knew better than to think that way now. The girl was in grave danger. She was still bleeding from her arm wound, but not nearly as bad as before, much to his relief. How he could have hit the girl was beyond him. The second he made the decision to land the arrow to ricochet off the building and into the BLU team's Demoman, she wasn't there, but the second he let the arrow loose, she was. Sniper clasped his eyes shut in guilt before turning to look at Medic seriously.

"I'll do whateva I can ta help ya, doc," he said, a powerful look of determination plastered on his face.

"Me too, doc," Scout piped up, standing next to his comrade.

"LET US HEAL LEETLE MOUSEs VOUNDS NOW!" Heavy shouted, his face wild with passion. Medic grinned somewhat thankfully at his friends before turning on the girl.

"Vell, let us get to vork zen, shall ve?"

* * *

**END CHAPTAH! **

**Since I'm re-posting everything in one night, I really have nothing to say. *****Grin* I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**-NikoRu Rene**


	3. Chapter 3

For the next five long hours, the four men set to work on healing the girl back to normal means. The first thing that needed to be fixed was the arrow in her arm (Sniper's guilt-filled looks were inevitable at this time). In order to cause the least amount of damage possible, they decided to chop off the actual pointed end of the arrow along with the length that was through her arm until it reached her skin, thereby pulling it out would cause a less damaging result. But it was harder then they all thought it would be. Sniper's arrows were indeed a force to be reckoned with. When it came down to it, it was up to Heavy to snap it off, him being the only man strong enough to do so. But it wasn't even that easy. He could snap the thing like it was no big deal any other time, but he had to be careful here. He had to cut off as much of the arrow as possible without moving the arrow around. Doing so would cause more damage to the girl's arm. So eventually, just for the sake of being as gentle as possible, Heavy held the very end of the arrow that was against her skin, and very slowly snapped the arrow in half next to her skin, resulting in only an inch or so jutting out of one side of her arm instead of the original length. This alone about two and a half hours. The next two and a half hours were mainly from Sniper slowly pulling out the arrow from the longer end, and doing so caused more blood to spurt from the now completely gaping wound, causing Scout, Sniper and Heavy to swear and flinch from the shock. Medic hardly had time to examine the damage dealt before applying layer after layer of bandages that Scout passed to him frantically and providing a third blood pack to her other arm. Once the two and a half hours dragged on, the wound stopped bleeding through the bandages and Medic could take her off the blood packs, but he kept the IV drip in her arm to provide her with antibiotics to help keep the wound clean and also with nutrients to help her strengthen from lack of food. They could all hear her stomach growling pitifully the entire time.

After another three hours, the clock in the Medic's office striking one in the morning, the girl began to rest on her own, no longer needing the sleeping medicine Medic provided for her the minute they got to work. They all watched her face slowly turn more peaceful, as if she was in a deep sleep, and Medic fell into his chair, heaving a great sigh.

"Vell, men…ve did eet. Ve saved her…" Heavy wiped his sweaty brow, flopping down on another chair while both Scout and Sniper took off their hats to do the same.

"Neva' thought I'd see so much blood in all mah life…" Sniper said softly, leaning against the nearest wall and watching the girl sleep. "Tha' little Sheila's a tough little thin', no doubt." Scout scoffed and ran a hand through his hair before pulling his cap back on.

"Aw, please, don' get all soft on us, Snipe," he said, an air of pride about him now that it was all over. He may have been screaming in Medic's ear the entire time, out of either fear of the girl dying on them whenever her heart monitor would either spike in heartbeats or lower dramatically or impatience of Medic taking too long to perform a task, but they were all focused on the girl, something none of the men would have seen coming. The young man usually bragged, boasted, and gloated about himself endlessly everyday, never once talking about someone else, but the girl seemed to have changed something in him, either for the time being since she was in danger, or permanently. Seeing him back to his old self after so long was a little surprising to them all. "I woulda' been awake through tha' whole thin' if it was me. Hell, I woulda' been helpin' with the whole operation!" he said, dusting his fingernails off his shirt.

Sniper glared at him, shaking his head and flicking his wrists upward.

"Is tha' really relevant right now?" he asked. Scout glared back at the lone man, smirking.

"What? Ya don't think I could?" he challenged. Sniper rolled his eyes before tipping his hat downward to block his view of the man.

"Son, I KNOW ya couldn't…" he mumbled low enough so Scout couldn't hear.

"Gentlemen, please…now eez not ze time to argue," Medic said, sounding exhausted. "Ze little _fraulein_ needs to rest, az ve all do…you all know ve have a scheduled mission vith BLU team today at von in ze afternoon." Sniper sighed and pulled himself away from the wall.

"The Doc's right," he said. "We all need ta get some shut eye before tha mission today. Let's go, mates…tha' little Sheila'll be alright." Scout sighed, unconvinced by Sniper's words and glanced at her once before looking at Medic.

"Do ya think she'll be alright now, Doc?" he asked, his voice returning to the same softness it had before. Medic quirked an eyebrow at this, confused in his dramatic changes in mood over the past several hours.

"I think she vill be alright," he reassured. "She iz now sleepink on her own without medicine und her vounds are startink to heal. All she needs now iz rest." Scout nodded slowly, his eyes looming back to the girl.

Medic stood up. "Vone ov us vill stay vith her for two hours to keep an eye on her in case anyzhing happens. I vill start and after ze battle today, Herr Scout," he addressed, pointing at the young man. Scout flinched. "You vill watch her next, then Herr Sniper, then Herr Heavy, and so on until she vakes up. Eef she does vhile vone of you iz zer, alert me at vonce." The three men nodded, not at all bothered by the chore that was assigned to them. They promised the doctor before that they would help care for her, and they were never men to back out on a promise. Sniper tipped his hat to the three men before stepping out the door, followed closely by Scout. Medic was about to pull off his lab coat to get ready to change into something more comfortable for the night when he noticed that Heavy was still sitting in the chair next to the girl's bed. He had raised a hand hesitantly and minutely decided to place it in her hair, slowly brushing it back away from her face. Medic's eyes softened at the sight. He never thought the large man could be so gentle.

He slowly walked up to his friend and placed a hand on his massive shoulder. "Herr Heavy?"

Heavy sighed roughly after a second before turning to him.

"Promise leetle mouse iz okay," he said seriously, his normal, intimidating expression coming into view. Medic frowned slightly, the contrast between the two gestures shocking. Perhaps he was trying not to get too attached to the girl already. She seemed to have taken the hearts of all four men, including Medic himself.

"She iz okay…everyzhink vill be okay…" he recurred softly, staring up at his friend gently. He knew Heavy was putting on a face for him, so as not to show his more softened side to his comrade, but Medic saw past all that. He knew Heavy better then anyone from the team. He had seen his more gentle side before, but never like this. Never this intensely.

Heavy frowned more at Medic before clearing his throat loudly.

"Good, very good," he said loudly, like usual, before striding away from the bed and toward the door. Medic watched him and sighed.

"Heavy."

The large man stopped and turned to his friend, the confused look on his face mixing with his intimidating one.

"You don't have to pretend zat ze little _fraulein _doesn't mean somezhink to you," Medic said. "She means somezhink to all ov us, even eef ve have only seen her for a short vhile, und she eez goink to have to stay here vor a vhile before ve send her back home." He spoke more softly now. "You don't have to hide how you feel. Beink ze tough vone doesn't mean you always have to be." Heavy's eyes slowly softened as Medic talked and he sighed, looking down at the floor.

"I no want otherz thinking I big baby…" he muttered. Medic sighed and walked toward his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder once more.

"No vone vill think zat," he reassured. "Eef eet hasn't been obvious to you, ze little _fraulein_ means a lot to all ov us." Heavy glanced at Medic and nodded slowly.

"I vill protect leetle mouse vith life…"

* * *

**END CHAPTAH!**

**Since I'm re-posting everything in one night, I really have nothing to say. *****Grin* I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**-NikoRu Rene**


	4. Chapter 4

Medic sighed as the door closed to his office. He pulled off his lab coat and took off his glasses in order to clean the blood that speckled across them. He hated seeing a young girl's blood spattered all over his office, and indeed that was the case. The girl's blood was everywhere. On the floor, on the walls, on the nightstand and over him. Even Scout, Sniper and Heavy were covered in it before they left. Hopefully they had the mind to wash their clothes before today's battle.

Medic slowly cleaned up the mess, not able to stand looking at it any longer. He yawned heavily. It was one thirty in the morning. Usually he was up this late anyway, sometimes even later then this working on paperwork that Miss Pauling would assign him, but today was just completely life draining. It wasn't everyday he couldn't use the good ol' Medigun to heal someone. This actually took time, careful precision, things that a real doctor had to do. And some people forgot that he WAS a real doctor.

When he was finished cleaning, he couldn't help but glance at the girl one last time. She looked much more peaceful then when they first lied her down, but you could tell she was scared. She had a weak expression, but it spoke strongly to him. He knew she didn't know what happened to her or where she was, and yet she looked peaceful in her sleep, like she was relieved that she was at least out of the hell she was in prior to them finding her.

Medic smiled softly before taking a cloth and wiping her face clean. It was also sprayed with her own blood. Surely that would be the last thing she would want to see if she woke up. He made sure to be gentle, as to not wake her up, and carefully scrubbed at the spots of blood on her face. He watched to see if doing so disrupted her sleep. He was surprised to see that she was still in the same peaceful state.

_'Must be a heavy sleeper…'_ he thought to himself before straightening up. He kept his gaze on her for just a little longer before pulling the covers over her frail body.

_"Gute nacht_, little _fraulein_…" he whispered softly before turning off the lights and closing the door, securely locking it before turning in for bed.

Medic lied down on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

Scout didn't say a word as he followed Sniper to his room. His room was the farthest away from everyone else's, it being right at the end of the hall, so he usually had company until he came up to his room. He would usually use this time to boast about his best kills of the day and how badly everyone else sucked and got in his way, but for the life of him he just couldn't speak. His mind was completely focused on the girl he rescued today, if you could call it that. All he really did was yell at Sniper for hitting her in the first place. He sighed and rubbed the back of hic neck, gathering the beads of sweat that accumulated there. That girl…there was just something about that girl…he never felt this way before. He had never felt a loss for words before either. Whenever he had to help one of the others, whether it was Spy, Soldier, Sniper, even Heavy, to Medic's office, he could come up with a million things to say, whether or not it would help in the situation (Not that he cared either way). Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was a girl…and he hasn't seen a girl since he joined the team, which was a long time ago…

"…Ya sure are quiet there, mate," Sniper said suddenly, making Scout jump. He scoffed and scratched at his headset.

"Yeah, so what? Ya gotta problem with dat?"

"No, no, I don' mind at all…just enjoyin' the silence."

Scout growled.

"…So how lon' did it take?"

Scout frowned, confused.

"How long did what take?"

Sniper smirked, digging his hands in his pockets.

"For ya da fall for the little Sheila."

Scout spluttered and stopped clean in his tracks, watching the back of Sniper's neck in shock.

"Wha' the hell're ya talkin' about?!"

"Shhh! Now stop dat, you'll wake da otha's!"

"I do NOT have a thin' for that girl! Where didja get a stupid idea like that?!"

"Hmm…well, I'm no scientist, but it coulda been when you were fussin' and worryin' 'bout her all day long."

"So did you! You, Heavy and Doc were all freakin' the fuck outta her, too!"

"SHHH, Jesus, you're gonna wake up everybody…"

"J-just shut up…ya dunno what ya talkin' 'bout…" Scout brushed Sniper's shoulder roughly as he walked past him to get to his room. Sniper chuckled before opening the door to his own room.

"Ya know…you two would make such a cute couple…"

Scout flinched almost tripped over one of the bats in his room, his face flushing pink.

Sniper snorted before closing his door.

Scout huffed angrily before ripping off his headset and cap and chucking them in a random corner.

"Fucking asshole…he don't know what he's talkin' 'bout…" he mumbled to no one in particular. He yanked off his shirt and glared at the door. "I don't got any crush on the little darlin'…she ain't anythin' ta me…" he stared down at the shirt in his hands. Spots of blood – HER blood – marked it in various places. Scout bit his lip as the memory of seeing her arm shoot blood in every direction made his heartbeat quicken. Why? Why her…? Why did it have to be a sweet-looking little thing like her? He sighed.

"Poor little thin'…" he unwrapped his bandages slowly. "How da hell did she get here…all by herself like dat…" he cringed as he thought of her being out there for days on end on her own, fighting the bitter cold and blistering heat while starving to death and choking for water. "Christ…"

He sighed more roughly and tossed the shirt away, finally flopping down on his bed.

He then exhaled more slowly before staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

Sniper laughed lightly after hearing Scout slam his door shut before taking off his hat and placing down on his desk along with his sunglasses. He sighed before running a hand through his hair slowly. He didn't say much as he changed out of his clothes and into his nightclothes, his mind trying to focus on everything but the girl. But he couldn't help it. He had so many questions for her…questions he couldn't wait to ask…

What was she doing out there?

Why was she out there?

How did she get there in the first place?

Did she run away from home?

Did someone scare her away?

Did she need protection?

Was someone after her?

Sniper sighed again as he pulled himself into bed, lying on his side and closing his eyes. For the next hour and a half he tossed, turned, and almost fell off the bed twice, the questions churning in his head, relentless.

He sighed, finally giving up on sleeping, and turned to lie on his back. He stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

Heavy growled deep in his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. He had been lying in bed for two hours and he just couldn't sleep. His mind was completely honed on the girl. He had the overwhelming urge to just burst into Medic's office and stay by her side. He came close to doing so three times already but his willpower stopped him. He knew it would upset his friend, and he knew he needed to sleep so he would be ready for the upcoming mission, but part of him didn't care. He wanted to be near the girl so he could take care of her, just like he promised he would. His heart started to ache at the thought of her suffering in there, all alone.

What if Medic didn't realize she needed someone there? What if she died tonight? Heavy gripped his head in anger. Why did this girl mean so much to him, anyway? How could he let himself feel so weak over one measly little thing? He couldn't believe he'd gone soft for something as simple as a girl…

Heavy fought back another roar of frustration before turning on his back to stare up at the ceiling.

* * *

"Little _fraulein_…I cannot believe zis…"

"What're you doing to me, little darlin'…?"

"Ah, tha' little Sheila…ya poor thin', you…"

"Leetle mouse…poor leetle mouse…"

All four men sighed before closing their eyes.

"…I never thought I'd care so much about somevone I don't even know…"

"…Ya killin' me, darlin'…ya killin' me an' I don' even know ya name…"

"…I'll care for ya while you're here, little Sheila, even if we jus' met…

"…I never felt feelings before…leetle mouse got Heavy…do not even know leetle mouse name…"

* * *

**END CHAPTAH! **

**Since I'm re-posting everything in one night, I really have nothing to say. *****Grin* I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**-NikoRu Rene**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was expected to be awake to discuss today's mission by seven in the morning. Medic knew this all too well as he entered his office room, watching the girl sleeping peacefully in bed ten minutes after seven. He checked the IVs and her heart monitor before taking a few notes on her current status. She seemed to have gone through the night without a hitch, much to his relief, but he knew it would be hard to leave her completely alone. What if something bad happened to her while he was gone? She would have no one to protect her, to take care of her…

Medic gritted his teeth at the thought before staring down at her again. He couldn't bear the thought of her suffering alone. Part of him wanted to say he wasn't feeling well so the mission would be postponed. At least she would have a greater chance of waking up, and then she wouldn't be completely dependent on them to take care of her. But he knew he couldn't let down the team like that. He knew he had to be there for them.

Medic sighed before tearing off a piece of paper from one of his many notepads and pressing his pen against it, quickly scribbling a note for her in the event that she did wake up.

_Little fraulein, _

_Do not be afraid. I know you are in a strange unknown place and you do not know how you got there, but please listen to reason. My comrades and I found you and we decided to take you in. You had a nasty wound on your arm and the back of your head, so don't move around too much for the time being until you're completely healed. I also must ask for you to not leave this room until I return. I will explain everything to you once I return, so please remain calm until then._

Medic bit his lip as he reread the note over and over. He hoped this would be enough for her to stay put if she happened to read it. He placed it on the nightstand, took one last check on her heart monitor and left the room to prepare for the mission. He was about to open the door when he suddenly had a thought. He swiftly walked back to the note and scribbled one more note before walking out the door.

_P.S. If you're scared and need someone with you, just yell out "Medic". I will come no matter where I am. _

When Medic arrived in the living room, everyone was waiting for him. He noticed Heavy, Scout and Sniper glance at him with questions in their heads as Soldier swore at him endlessly, asking him why he was late for their meeting. Medic apologized to Soldier, casting a quick reassured look to the three men before sitting down and listening to Soldier go over the plans again. He could tell that Heavy, Scout and Sniper were all exhausted. They must have had rough night too. He was glad he wasn't the only one who through the night for her.

After going through the plan another three times, it was eight in the morning. They all decided to eat breakfast and practice the plan a few times before the mission started. All four men fought back every urge to find some sort of excuse to go in Medic's office, but they knew better then to get under Soldier and Demo's skins so early in the day, especially after the hard loss they took the day before. So they stuck with the rest of the team and practiced their new plan a good twenty times before it was time for the mission to begin.

Before the four men stepped out of their base, Scout, Heavy and Sniper took Medic aside.

"So how's tha' little Sheila t'day, huh?" Sniper whispered gruffly, checking his gun to look as if he was simply making small talk with the others. Scout swung his bat a few times, glancing at Medic with anxiety in his eyes.

"She iz no different zen last nacht," Medic reassured, checking his Medigun to make sure it was fully charged. "She iz restink as ve speak und she vill be vhen ve return. Herr Scout, you vill vatch her after ze mission," he reminded, watching Heavy heave his giant minigun over his shoulder. Scout scoffed as he took one more swing with his bat.

"An' what da hell am I gonna do for two hours widda girl who won' talk to me?" he asked sounding annoyed with the task.

"…Well, gee, mate, I'm surprised yer not already used t'that," Sniper replied, sounding impressed. A thick blush attacked Scout's face before he turned his glare toward him, cracking his knuckles.

"Are ya tryin' ta say somethin', you asswipe?!" he challenged.

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm just confirmin' Spy's guess about ya bein' a virgin." Scout's face burned deep red as Heavy suppressed a chuckle.

"SPY SAID DAT?! I'LL KILL DA-" Heavy clamped a giant hand over his mouth, still giggling.

"Calm self, leetle man. Mission vill start soon," he said, glancing at Sniper and Medic, grinning. Sniper simply smirked while Medic fought back laughing like crazy.

'_I didn't know Herr Scout vas a virgin…'_

* * *

Scout winced as he rubbed his aching right arm as he pulled out the keys to Medic's office. It was three thirty and he was exhausted. He never expected that mission to take so long, but BLU team was extremely adamant this time. Probably because of the hefty win they scored over them the day before. But RED was able to send that cart rolling in no time. Thank god additional time kept getting added. Hopefully the admin didn't do that just out of pity…

Scout pushed the key in the hole and unlocked the door, opening it slowly and he peered inside. The first thing his eyes landed on was the girl. She was still fast asleep in bed. A small grin crept through his lips as he silently closed the door, making his way toward the bed to watch her. She had managed to turn onto her side without disturbing the IV drip or the heart monitor, but he could see her pained expression from doing so. Scout bit his lip and shut his eyes, turning away from her suddenly to rub his temples.

"A'right, Scout, rememba what you promised yaself last night…" he mumbled, taking deep breaths. "Da girlie's not gonna get ta me no more, not gonna let 'er get ta me…" he remembered swearing on his life that he wouldn't let himself get soft on her again. He knew better then to do something stupid like that. He was at war, for god's sake. There's no love in war. Only pain and victory.

Scout let out one more deep breath before cracking his knuckles and looking everywhere in the room but behind him, ignoring the girl completely. He had been in this room more times then he could count, but he never really took time to observe it properly. But then again, he wasn't too sure he should. Who knows what kind of strange stuff Medic kept around in his office? He sighed, quickly getting bored, and sat down in a chair, expertly dragging it away from the girl's bedside. He dug his baseball out of his pocket and started throwing it against the wall, unable to find anything better to do with himself. Seriously, what did Medic expect him to do for two whole hours cooped up in a room by himself? Think? Scout scoffed. Unlikely. Dangerous work, that was.

After an hour or so of slamming the baseball against the wall, he stopped, finally losing interest. He groaned, fisting his cap on his head as boredom slowly overtook him.

"Anotha' fuckin' hour ta go…what da hell can I do in a hour?!" he yelled, slamming his hands against his knees in frustration.

A sudden, soft whimper from behind him sparked his interest.

He turned quickly, startled by the noise, to see the girl's body shivering. Literally shivering. Scout sighed harshly, annoyed, and dragged his seat toward the side of the bed again.

"What? What is it, girlie, huh? Whatsa matta?" he asked loudly, watching her. She was lying on her side facing him, resting on her right arm. He could still see the pain in her face. The thought of that caused a guilty jolt through his body.

"Jesus…what da hell'r you doin', lyin' on yer bad arm?" he mumbled, his eyes softening at the sight. "Stop dat…yer hurtin' yerself…" Against his promise, his more adamant side swearing at himself, he reached over to turn her body on her back once more. At least then she wouldn't be in pain the whole time.

He grabbed a hold of her left arm, his rough bandages unable to take away from her incredibly soft skin, and she flinched back, a small yelp escaping her throat. Scout jumped back in shock, afraid that he had hurt her or even woke her. But she lay unmoving, her frame still shaking. Her face was now contorted in fear along with pain. A single tear escaped her closed eye. Scout's heart dropped.

'_Screw it…'_

"Hey…" Scout spoke softly, moving his chair as close as he could get. "Hey now, darlin'…" he slowly, hesitantly brushed the tear off her cheek. "No cryin' now…don' tear up on me…" She didn't seem reassured as more beads of tears rolled down her cheeks, her face slowly turning red. She started to squirm on the bed, fear striking her face with great force.

Scout quickly got to his feet and he sat down on the bed next to her, taking off his headset slowly and tossing it lord-knows-where.

"Shh…no, no, no, no, no…" he carefully wiped her face with his fingertips, making sure his bandages didn't scratch her creamy skin. "It's a'ight, little darlin'…I'm here, it's okay…" The girl seemed to lean into his hand as he hesitantly brushed her hair back. Scout blushed. "H-heh…" he smiled softly as she whimpered again. "Shh…"

He bit his lip, thousands of emotions crashing around him as he watched her, her expression still showing fear and pain. It almost scared him.

He slowly got up from his spot, making sure as not to alarm her. She whimpered louder in his absence and her left hand weakly gripped the blanket around her. Scout blushed at the sight. He slowly sat down, now her back facing him, and he slowly unwrapped his bandages off his hands before gently taking hold of her left arm.

"C'mere…" he whispered softly, gently guiding her to twist to her other side. Her light weight was completely in Scout's hands, but she flinched when he moved her slowly, almost unsurely toward him. Gradually, she laid on her other side, the IV drip and heart monitor thankfully unharmed, and the pained expression left her face slowly. The fear was still there, though, much to Scout's disappointment. Was she having a nightmare as well?

The girl's tiny hand was suddenly reaching for something after a minute. It was slowly, softly padding around the small area around her and Scout watched with interest.

"What? What're you lookin' for, darlin'?" he asked softly, watching her face as well. She seemed almost desperate, letting out louder whimpers as her eyes squeezed more tightly shut. Her hand was slowly inching toward him and eventually she pressed her hand against Scout's chest, causing him to tense and his face to flush red. Her hand stayed there that time. He could feel it trembling against his chest.

"I-I…u-uh…" he stuttered, staring in shock as the girl struggled to move closer to him, her own face still deeply flushed from crying. Eventually, her head was against his chest as well, her hurt arm curled next to her and her hand weakly fisting his shirt. Scout's heart thumped loud and hard in his chest as he watched her, his eyes widened and his face now a deep red. He had never been this close to a girl before. Contrary to what he always told the guys, he was anything but a ladies' man.

The girl tensed against him, whimpering softly as more fear poured in her face, the desperation from before fading away. She had found what she wanted, but it didn't seem enough. Scout flinched, his thoughts interrupted and his eyes widened.

"H-hey, now…" he mumbled softly, slowly resting a hand on her right arm, below the wound. "I-I…it's okay…"

The girl's face scrunched up slightly and a small tear slid down her face. Scout's shaking hand dried it away.

"Shh…n-no cryin'…h-h…here…" Scout felt his heart pound as he hesitantly lied down in the bed with her, guiding her body along with his. She pressed her head against his chest once more, her tiny fist never relenting on his shirt. Scout's face resembled a beet at this point. He felt like he was lying with his wife right now, and even the thought of that made his face grow even warmer.

"Th-tha' better?" he whispered, placing his hand on her arm again. The girl didn't respond as she shivered again. Scout pulled the blankets over them.

"Shh…little darlin'…" he breathed, moving his other hand to rest against his head. "Everythin's okay, I got ya…" He watched as her frightened expression slowly faded, her grip on his shirt growing weaker and weaker along with her shivering body. That was the only thing he missed, though. He liked that, her hand gripping his shirt. It gave him the impression that she needed him. "Christ…"

Scout chuckled softly, his hand, unsure and shaking itself, stroking her arm.

"What're ya doin' to me, little darlin'…Jesus…yer such a little sweetheart..."

He sighed, his arm heating up from his face.

"I'm fallin' for ya and we ain't even talked yet…"

* * *

**END CHAPTAH! **

**Since I'm re-posting everything in one night, I really have nothing to say. *****Grin* I hope you enjoyed the story!**

**-NikoRu Rene**


	6. Chapter 6

Sniper knocked on the door thrice before clearing his throat and looking around the hallway. Scout's two hours were over with the girl so now he had to take his place. He really didn't know what he was supposed to do while he sat there, so he brought his trusty gun to keep him company. He figured he would simply do what he always did when he was alone; clean his gun and think about things. What better thing to do while taking care of a bedridden girl?

He frowned slightly as he overheard noises coming from Medic's office. What in the hell was Scout up to in there? Knowing him he must have knocked something over and was trying to clean it up before anyone could notice. Sniper rolled his eyes. That boy was always a strange one, always full of confidence and pride, never letting up on how great he was at basically everything he tried, be it cooking or killing, or running or-

Scout shoved the door open, his face red and his headset slightly askew. He seemed flustered as he glared up at the Australian.

"What? What is it?" he asked harshly. Sniper cocked an eyebrow at him before glancing at his hand on the door handle. His bandages were peeling off, as if he had already taken them off for something. He looked back down at the boy and frowned.

"Now wha' in da hell are ya doin' in there tha's causin' such a ruckus, hm?" he asked, crossing his arms in authority. "I'll bet you were harrassin' tha' poor little Sheila all day, huh? Proally pokin' at her with yer bat an' stuff…"

"Aw, shove it, ya asshole…" Scout growled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn' do a thing ta the girl. She's fine, jus' slept all day…lazy bitch…"

Sniper stayed silent for a second.

"...Say tha' again."

Scout flinched from the sudden noise and sighed.

"What?"

"Say. That. Again."

"Say what agai-"

"You know ve'y damn well what, ya fuckin' wankah!" Sniper yelled, his eyes flaring. Scout took a step back, his own eyes wide with shock. He never saw Sniper lose his temper before. No one had.

"Whoa, whoa, hey Snipe, chill out, man!"

Sniper yanked Scout by the front of his shirt from the door and closed it, making sure the door was unlocked before doing so.

"If ya ever call tha' little Sheila a bitch again, I'll mount ya up over tha fireplace, ya here me?" Sniper growled dangerously, low enough to not be heard from the others. Scout huffed before ripping his fist off his shirt.

"Christ almighty, calm down, will ya? I didn't mean ta say dat…I'm jus' tired is all," Scout mumbled, dusting off his shirt and rolling his left shoulder. "Jesus…" he looked back up at the man in front of him. "Who'da thought you'd get all soft on us…" Sniper snorted before straightening up.

"Why do it matta if I'm gettin' soft on tha little Shiela, huh?" Sniper defended. "We're all 'uman, not just killin' machines." Scout rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, man." He brushed past him. "Later."

Sniper slowly opened the door, peeking in and spotting the young girl still in bed. She was lying on her left side, her wounded arm unharmed. She had a peaceful look on her face now, much different then what he saw last night. He gave a soft sigh of relief.

"Thank Go' yer alright, little Sheila…thought tha' boy woulda done somethin' to ya…" He took the seat next to her before pulling out his gun. "I hope ya don' mind me cleanin' ma gun while I'm 'ere. Jus' a little somethin' for me ta do ta past tha time." The girl stayed silent as Sniper chuckled. "Well, alrighty, then…"

Sniper's mind wandered aimlessly for the first hour he was with the girl, his eyes boring holes into his gun as he wiped it down repeatedly with a worn-down cloth. The questions from last night were burning in his head again, dying to be answered. He knew better then to try and wake her up now, she definitely needed her rest, but part of him almost wanted to, just to keep from the questions nagging in his head. Every time he looked down at her peaceful little face, though, he just couldn't bring himself to. He smiled softly as he watched her. Her little body was starting to curl up as if she was only asleep. He frowned when he saw the red patch on the bandages, feeling guilt seep through him again. He knew that it wasn't his fault, but he felt like he could have avoided it if he only took one more second to aim more correctly. It was a miracle no one else saw her out there. Not even BLU team saw the girl. Luckily the mission ended before anyone could really see her. And while BLU team was determined to rub the victory in their faces as much as possible, they were able to set her free without anyone noticing.

Sniper sighed, leaning over to brush her hair out of her face. What was she DOING out there? Was she being chased by someone? Was she running away from home? He hated the idea of her being in some sort of trouble, but he was glad knowing that she was safe. Here. With him.

She started to shiver. Sniper raised an eyebrow in surprise. Her small hand gently gathered a bunch of blankets around her and squeezed them feebly, a tiny whimper escaping her lips. Sniper gave a small chuckle.

"Aw…cold, little Shiela?" He gently pulled the blankets up higher on her body, brushing more of her hair back. Her shivering slowly subsided, her hand unclenching the blankets. "There ya go…all betta, right?" he smiled as she let out a small, contented sigh. "Sweet little thin', aren't ya?" He started to clean his gun once more. "There are so many things I wanna ask ya, you dunno…I hope ya wake up soon so I don't go and forget any of 'em. But ya gotta get yer rest, a'course, love, before I swarm ya with questions and stuff like that…even though I pro'lly won't be able ta help it. Yer quite a little distraction to us four mates, ya know. I'm sure yer not meanin' to, a'course, but nothin' like this has ever happened t'us, so we're all pretty damn excited 'bout it…" he chuckled softly. "Ol Heavy seems to have taken a real likin' to ya, Sheila…he don't like to show it all that much, but I could hear him up all night, tossin' and turnin'…yeah, we've all been so worried 'bout ya, love…I jus' hope ya get up sooner or later…" Sniper glanced at the girl, smiling.

"Ya don't have ta be scared of us when ya wake up, either. We'll all take real good care of ya." Sniper took off his hat and pressed it against his chest. "I promise."

* * *

**END CHAPTAH! **

**Since I'm re-posting everything in one night, I really have nothing to say. *****Grin* I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**-NikoRu Rene**


	7. Chapter 7

Heavy fought back the urge to break down the door as he knocked on it softly, swallowing over a lump in his throat. He stared intently at the door, as if doing so would automatically make the door open on it's own. He had been anticipating these two hours he could get with the girl all day. He had been dying to know how she was doing and if there was anything at all that he could do to make her feel more comfortable. He tracked down Scout before this and asked him what how she was and if she was in any pain.

"Calm da fuck down, big guy…" Scout grumbled, chewing on a steak sandwich that was in the fridge. Ordinarily Heavy would be incredibly upset over the fact that Scout took one of his sandwiches, AGAIN, but now he couldn't give a fuck less. "She was fine da whole time I was with 'er, an' I'm sure ol' Snipe is takin' good care of 'er, too."

Heavy pressed his ear against the door, listening in on whatever Sniper was talking about. The fact that Sniper was talking to someone caught his interest. His heart leapt. Was the girl awake?

Only one way to find out!

He shoved the door open, causing the door hinges to actually crack this time. He looked toward the bed excitedly, a huge grin on his face.

"IS LEETLE MOUSE AWAKE?" he asked, rushing to the bed to get a better look. His face fell when he saw the girl's now rather distraught face below him, instinctively curling more against the blankets and letting out a tiny whimper of fear from the sudden loud noise. And yet she didn't wake up.

"Boy, tough little cookie, she is." Sniper looked at Heavy, his face holding exasperation. "Please, for da little sheila's sake, Heavy, never do that again."

* * *

Heavy silently sat down in the seat next to the bed and immediately looked down at the girl. Her face still looked upset from Heavy's sudden entrance and her body seemed to have tensed as a result. Heavy growled under his breath, furious at himself. How was he supposed to take care of the girl when he's the one causing her distress? That didn't sound like a very good protector.

He raised one of his hands, the size of which almost the same size as her entire head, and brushed his first knuckle against her cheek, hesitating greatly. He was using as little force as he possibly could, petrified that using any more strength would crush her. He could hardly feel her skin, but what he felt was feathery, like a cloud almost. The girl gasped faintly at the contact.

"I am sorry, leetle mouse…I no mean to scare…" he stared down at her guiltily. The girl stayed silent as Heavy stroked her cheek delicately, his muscles tensing greatly while doing so. He never had to use such a small amount of energy before. His whole life revolved around Sasha, and lifting that one hundred and fifty kilogram minigun now only took a quarter of his strength to carry around with him. Handling something so fragile was almost inhuman, but more inhuman to watch then anything else.

Heavy's hand slowly drifted away from her face, his eyes soft. He was about to sit back down when he heard a soft whimper from the bed. He looked back down to see the girl's face struck with fear. She weakly clutched onto the blankets and began to shiver, tears gathering on her face.

"Leetle mouse having nightmare?" Heavy wondered, watching her with his heart tearing. He quickly, but carefully, cupped her cheek with his fingers, meshing her hair around sloppily. "Is okay, leetle mouse…Heavy is here." The girl lightly buried her face against his rough hand, and Heavy's heart lurched. "Leetle mouse needs me…"

Heavy slowly got to his feet, pulling his hand away from her face – her expression heightened in fear from the absence of it. Heavy's eyes widened – and carefully lifted her into his arms, making sure not to tangle the cords from the IV drip and the heart monitor. He slowly lied down in the bed, knowing all too well that one bed can hold a fully loaded semi truck, and hesitantly placed her on top of him against his chest. Her face gently buried against his chest, her tiny fists starting to clench on his vest but gave a tiny whimper when the realized that the vest was made of some sort of tough material. Heavy chuckled, his hand gently cupping her head.

"Leetle mouse is so innocent…I vill protect leetle innocent mouse vith life…I keep leetle mouse away from dangers and harm…I vill always be here for leetle mouse…my leetle mouse…"

Heavy kept her in his arms for the whole two hours, not once complaining or even really talking for that matter. He simply watched her sleep for the first hour, eventually pulling up the blankets when she started to shiver again, and slowly drifted off as well, snoring somewhat loudly while doing so.

* * *

Her face scrunched up slightly, the noise flitting through her ears.

'_Wh-what's….what's that noise?'_

* * *

**END CHAPTAH! **

**Since I'm re-posting everything in one night, I really have nothing to say. *****Grin* I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**-NikoRu Rene**


	8. Chapter 8

The girl's lips twitched at the strange sound that made itself known to her. It was interfering with the dream she was currently having. She was in the sky. Flying. But not on her own, on a bird. The bird was huge, feathery, blue and white colored with a bright yellow beak. It suddenly started snoring, and now they were plummeting to their deaths toward what looked like a collection of sharp rocks. How appropriate.

But she could hear something else too. It wasn't snoring, and it wasn't interfering badly with the dream. It was just…there. It was loud, but it was also soothing. Comforting. It helped her relax in the dream.

'_Th-thump…' _

Even though she knew she was going to die, she felt safe. She let out a small sigh, bunching up the feathers on the bird's back. The bird's snoring hitched and snorted.

'_Th-th-thump…' _

The heartbeat hitched as well.

And this is what caused her eyes to open.

Everything was blurry, completely fuzzed over, until the reality of what happened before she fell asleep slapped her across the face. She remembered running around a desert-like area, tripping over rocks, hiding in crevices, dodging what looked like mercenaries and trying to escape what part of hell she stumbled into. She remembered feeling blinding pain from her right arm and her head slamming against a hard surface, knocking her out cold. And now here she is…lying on some sort of warm surface, on her stomach. But…there was something rough on the surface as well, that transitioned to something softer. Her hands were clasped around the rough material, surprising her. She thought she was holding something soft, like feathers. What was this…thing underneath her? Was it this thing that was protecting her the whole time? Not the bird?

She slowly lifted her head, feeling the tremendous weight that followed it, and looked up at the giant man underneath her.

Her breath caught in her throat.

The man, was, HUGE. She easily reached to his upper belly. One of his hands, easily the size of her whole head, was resting on her head, causing the initial difficulty of lifting it. His large chest was heaving with each snore that erupted from his mouth. She knew now that the snoring she heard before was coming from this man.

But that didn't stop her from screaming bloody murder.

This, of course, caused the large man to wake up. He roared at the sight of her looking at him, which only scared her more. She quickly scrambled away from him, launching herself off the bed they were on – why was she on a bed with a MAN!? - and onto the floor. She could feel immense pulling in her left arm and a ripping sound along with sudden pain, not to mention pain coursing through her right arm and the back of her head. Dizziness slammed her as she tried to get to her feet, watching in horror as the large man got to his own feet and started toward her, speaking in a loud, thickly-accented voice. Her ears were buzzing with fear so she was unable to properly hear what he was saying. All she knew was that she needed to get the hell out of there before this man killed her.

The sight of seeing three more men burst into the room only made her scream louder, not knowing where they came from or what they were doing there. She could only assume that they were with the other man and they were going to assist in killing her, too. She backed into a corner of the room, trying to ignore the blood that was running down her left arm. She felt trapped, there was no way to escape now. All four men were now crowding around her, speaking in heavy accents that took too much energy to clearly understand, so, once again, she chose to ignore them. Her mind raced with a plan to get out of here, but she kept drawing blanks. She saw no way of getting out of this, especially when one of the men kneeled down in front of her. She flinched and screamed even louder, bunching her legs up against her chest and shielding her face with her hands, running out of ideas and thinking of the only way to protect herself from them.

"Shh, shh, little _fraulein_, eet eez okay. Ve're not goink to hurt you. I promise." The man said softly, his accent thick. She could tell now that it was a German accent. Tears started to stream down her face as she trembled in fear, slowly lowering her arms. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…you ripped ze IV drip out of your arm…" the man sighed, giving her a scolding look that was masked with worry. "You shouldn't have jumped out of bed like zat, little _fraulein_…you could have really hurt yourself…"

"I-I…I…" the girl let out a small whimper as she scrunched further into the corner. He didn't sound like he was going to kill her. He actually sounded…like he cared. "Wh-where…wh-where am I?" Her voice squeaked as she spoke.

"Ve vill explain everyzhink to you in a bit. Just let me settle you back in before you get an infection from zat vound you've made," the man said slowly, reaching for the girl. She flinched away from him, her heart beating hard in fear. Could she really trust these men? She only just met them...

"Listen here, little Sheila, there's no need ta be afraid o'us," one of the men said, kneeling down in front of her as well. He had warm eyes behind his sunglasses. And his voice was so soothingly smooth. She felt like she could trust this man, more so over the others already. "We all took real good care o'ya while you were hurt. Medic here patched ya up and we all took turns watchin' ova you and makin' sure you were all right. We have no reason to hurt tha girl we've been carin' for all day, now do we?" he asked, putting on a teasing smile. The girl blushed deeply, embarrassed, but giggled shyly nevertheless. He had a point there…why would they hurt her if they've been taking care of her this whole time? The man chuckled softly before patting her head. "There we go, love. Patch 'er up, doc. We'll explain everythin'."

* * *

The four men spent the next hour or so explaining to the girl what went on here and what exactly she stumbled into. Medic set her back down in bed, decided that she no longer needed the IV drip now that she was awake, and simply patched up the wound she caused. They explained that they were at war with the neighboring team known as the BLU team quite frequently. Most of their missions were scheduled, but every once in a while one of the other teams would try and either push their carts before the other team could protect themselves or try and steal their intelligence while their guard is down, but BLU team usually pulled off stunts like that.

The girl bit her lip weakly, her heartbeat still slightly erratic due to the information she was taking in. She had gotten to know everyone's names by now, so she quickly addressed Medic.

"So…you guys go to war with that other team every day?" Medic nodded.

"Every single day," he replied. "Eet eez usually only vonce a day, but like ve said, BLU team likes to try und steal our intelligence or push their cart vhile our guard iz down. They've racked up a lot of points for zat, actually…" he trailed off, the memory angering him.

"…But…I'm confused…" she then looked at Sniper, her brow furrowed. "If you guys are at war every single day, how are you all still alive? You'd think that there'd be some casualties, right?"

"Well, that's when the good ol' respawnin' machine comes in handy, little Sheila," Sniper said, a small smile on his face. "Tha' machine's been savin' our asses since we got inta this war." The girl cocked her head to the side.

"So…you can never die?"

"That's right, girlie!" Scout suddenly cried, dusting his fingers on his shirt. "We're like fuckin' gods 'ere! We can do almost anythin' we want without dyin'!" Sniper glared at him.

"You know that ain't true, ya wankah," Sniper accused. "We can only respawn during a mission. If we were to leave base an' go inta town, we could die like any otha mate out there." The girl's eyes widened.

"S-so…you guys have died…over and over and over and over?" she asked, looking between them all in shock.

"And over," Sniper added teasingly, grinning. The girl giggled. Heavy let out a hearty laugh at the joke, causing her to jump and Heavy to laugh even harder.

"Leetle mouse scared of everything!" Heavy roared, slapping a giant hand on Scout's back and causing him to fall over with a sudden "Oof!". "Even laughter!" The girl giggled even harder, holding her stomach. Even though Heavy scared the snot out of her in the beginning, she slowly realized that he wasn't nearly as bad as she thought. He was basically a teddy bear…that was ten times larger then a normal teddy bear. She leaned over the bed, still laughing, and watched Scout try and recuperate from the sudden, harsh blow.

"A-are you okay, Scout?" she asked. Scout slowly got to his feet, rubbing his back.

"Are ya kiddin', toots? Hell, I FEEL no pain! I'mma mothafuckin' tank!" he said, cracking his knuckles casually and grinning like crazy. The girl only giggled more as Heavy laughed as well.

"You pull leetle mouse leg!" he cried. "you weakest member on team!" Scout's face burned dark red while the girl grinned at the scene, shaking her head.

"Aw, screw you, fatty!" Scout yelled. "I'm da fastest one 'ere! I can run circles all 'round your asses!" Medic rolled his eyes and addressed the girl as they argued. It took a second to catch her attention, though. She couldn't stop giggling at the two silly men.

"Ve also must ask a favor of you, little _fraulein." _The girl looked up at him, tilting her head slightly.

"And what would that be?"

"You must not leave zis room without vone of us vith you." The girl felt her heart rate speed up again, feeling nervous.

"And why is that?"

"Vell, ve are not ze only mercenaries on our team. Zer are nine of us. Ve are hesitant to present you to ze others in fear zat zey vill frighten you more. Zey are not very friendly men, vell, other zen Engineer…" Medic trailed off, thinking. He then turned to Sniper. "I do not think Engineer vould mind ze little _fraulein_, do you?" Sniper scratched at his chin.

"…No, I don' think Engy would botha da little Sheila at all," Sniper concluded. "but maybe it would be for the best ta keep 'er a secret for now…" Medic nodded slowly before turning back to her.

"Ze others aren't too fond of vomen in ze base," he explained. "Zey basically have ze idea in zer heads zat vomen should only be in ze kitchen." The girl huffed at the thought. She hated men who thought that way. But she understood that they wanted to protect her, so she promised to stay in the room.

"But seriously, how dare they think something as stupid as that! Why would they think that guys can do something better then girls, huh?" she snorted angrily, glaring up at Medic. "Women can do anything men can! Hell, we could probably do it even better!" This caught Scout's attention. He turned to her, frowning.

"Well, toots, if ya think so goddamn highly of yaself, why dontcha go out der and fuck up some of them BLU jackasses yerself, huh?" Tears stung her eyes slightly as her pride fell.

Well, that hurt...

But the girl's blood quickly ran cold as well, fear striking her immediately. She could never hurt someone, EVER. Even the thought of these men hurting others scared her, but she trusted that they wouldn't hurt her. Like Sniper said before, what would've been the point of taking care of her when her outcome would have been death by them?

Her thoughts were so clouded over by her thoughts that she didn't see Sniper, Medic and Heavy trashing on Scout.

"-scared da poor little Sheila ta death, ya wankah!" Sniper yelled, smacking him upside the head. The girl flinched as Scout's mouth let loose a string of vast obscenities. Medic had come to her side, smiling weakly.

"Do not vorry, little _fraulein. _Ve vill not make you fight." He reassured. A sudden thought seemed to come to him. "Vait…ve completely forgot…"

He looked at her.

"Vat iz your name, _fraulein?"_

The girl smiled shyly, gathering some of her hair in her small hands.

"I-it's Kelsey. Kelsey Lovechild."

* * *

**END CHAPTAH! **

**Since I'm re-posting everything in one night, I really have nothing to say. *****Grin* I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**-NikoRu Rene**


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next week, the four men were determined to keep the young girl, Kelsey, a secret from the other five men until Medic was sure that she could return home safely without any lasting effects from her wounds. She was incapable of moving her right arm much, due to Medic's warnings, so he provided a sling for her arm to rest in for the time being. The wound on the back of her head managed to heal so her bandages were taken off. She wasn't allowed to leave Medic's office, like he informed her, but he usually didn't let her be alone. Whenever he had to leave his office for some reason, he would usually take her to Sniper's room, since he was usually always in his room due to his rather unsocialable nature toward the others. She would spend a lot of time there, usually just chatting with Sniper while he cleaned his weapons and such. They usually talked about what life was like for Sniper being a mercenary, in which case he would usually let out some emotions of annoyance toward his parents on her, which didn't bother her in the least. She was just glad she could be a good outlet for him while she was there.

But other times, Sniper would try and ask the questions that had been plaguing his mind ever since she got there, but usually to no avail for one reason and one reason only.

"I-I can't remember why, Sniper…you know that…" Sniper sighed and looked down at her from across the room.

"Yes, I know…forgive me, little shiela, for askin' ya so much," she casted him a weak smile. Any other person would have probably annoyed her to no end with the same question, but she could never get mad at Sniper. He was just too nice…

"It's okay. It's completely understandable why you're always asking me things like that. I mean, I would want to know too if I was in your position and I came across some person lying there covered in blood…" she trailed off for a second, a little shaken as the thought of seeing a bloody body on the ground entered her mind. But she shook it off after a second and continuted. "I've been trying to remember myself since I woke up four days ago, but…the only thing I can clearly remember is trying to dodge all of those attacks." Sniper nodded sympathetically, switching legs to lean against the wall.

"Hopefully ya get yer memory back soon, Sheila," he said. "or we might not be able ta take you home, wherever that is…" Kelsey looked at him suddenly, frowning.

"What do you mean? I know where I live." Sniper looked at her again, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Ya do?" Kelsey grinned at his expression. Even though she had only known him for a few days, seeing his face like that was pretty priceless.

"A'course I do, silly! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I could only assume since ya don't remember how ya got 'ere…"

"Nah, I totally know where I live. I just…don't remember how I got HERE," she said, emphasizing on the word 'here' and pointing down at the floor. Sniper grinned, relief washing over him.

"Well, thatsa load of my shouldas…" he mumbled. "Thought we'd havta go inta town and start puttin' postas out everywhere with your picture on 'em or somethin'." Kelsey frowned at the thought.

"What, like a dog?" she snorted. "Gee, thanks, Sniper…glad to know that you think of dogs when I pop into your head…" Sniper chuckled.

"Well you ARE lost, Sheila," he reminded. "so your kinda like our lost little puppy dog." Kelsey's face went pink and she giggled, swinging her feet over the edge of his bed.

"Alright, I can see the reasoning there…" she trailed off, thinking hard suddenly. She tried frequently to remember exactly why she left her home and wandered in Teufort in the first place. She knew she lived in the town that the base was in, but she lived literally on the other side of town. How in the world did she get there? And why?

She frowned, knitting her eyebrows together as she racked her brain about the situation for the fifth time today. She hated not knowing why herself. The fact that she couldn't remember almost scared her. If she couldn't remember something like this, then who's to say how many times this has happened before and she just couldn't remember it? A sudden noise coming from the door caught her attention.

"Who is it?" Sniper asked casually, gesturing Kelsey to hide on the other side of the bed. Kelsey quickly slipped onto her side and curled into a ball on the floor, holding her breath as her heart thumped in anxiousness. Usually this didn't happen often, but Sniper didn't like to take chances.

"It's me, Snipe." She heard a soft southern-accented voice muffled through the door. Kelsey wasn't used to hearing Engineer's voice just yet, but she loved it whenever she did. It was just as soothing as Sniper's. "Just lettin' ya know dinna's ready. Better jump on it before ol' Heavy inhales it all." He added with a chuckle. Sniper shook his head, laughing lightly at the thought.

"A'right, thanks, Engy. Be down inna sec." He listened carefully to make sure Engineer's footsteps could no longer be heard before turning back to the bed. "Okay, sheila, it's all good." Kelsey sprang up from the bed, gasping for air from holding it in for so long. Sniper frowned.

"…Ya know you don't havta hold your breath everytime someone knocks on da door, right?" she grinned weakly, climbing back up on the bed.

"Adds drama to the situation," she replied, giggling. Sniper shook his head again, laughing.

"You're somethin' else, little Sheila…it'll be mighty borin' 'round here once this week's up…"

* * *

Whenever meals were served at base, one of the four men – usually Sniper, since he spent a lot of the time with Kelsey – would sneak a plate for her when the others weren't paying attention. Kelsey appreciated it greatly, but she did yearn for some more freedom and the ability to see the other five men she knew nothing about. Sure, she heard that most of them, excluding Engineer in this case, did not think that women belonged here, whether or not they were here to fight, but she started to feel uncomfortable with the fact that she was living with five men that she had yet to meet. Frankly, that scared her. What if one of them found her when she was alone? What would they do to her? Kill her? Torture her? Kick her out into the streets to find her way back home on her own? She didn't want to go through that again, not again, not ever.

Scout glanced at her, watching her eat while these thoughts rolled around in her mind. She had been quiet because of this for at least five minutes. Frankly, it was weirding Scout out a bit.

"Yo, Kels!" Scout barked. The sudden noise made Kelsey jump to her feet and scream, making Scout jump too. That's one thing they learned about her over the past four days. She spaced out a lot, and she flipped out at sudden noises. A lot.

"Jesus, girlie, reLAX!" Scout sighed, sitting back down in his desk chair. "Scared da fuck outta me…"

"I-I could say the same to you!" she cried, settling back down on the bed, picking up her plate. "Why scare me like that, huh?"

"You were spacin' out again! I hate it when ya do that, it freaks me out!" Kelsey blushed deeply, humiliated. She didn't know it creeped him out… "Jesus…"

She looked away from him, biting her lip.

"I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" It was silent for a moment until she heard Scout sigh and get up from his seat to sit down next to her.

"Hey…li-er, Kels…" Kelsey flinched at his stutter and looked up at him. He seemed a little shaken up, but he sighed again. "Kels, girl, don't think that I think you're some kinda freaky chick, a'right? Cuz you're not. You're just…a girl, you know?" he finished awkwardly, scratching at this baseball cap. Kelsey frowned.

"Er…yeah, I know," she said uncertainly. "Was I…not supposed to know?" Scout glared at her, causing her to grin.

"You know what I meant!" Kelsey giggled.

"Duh, of course I do…"

It was silent for a bit once Kelsey started working on her meal again. She couldn't remember another time when she tasted such good food. And she was even more impressed when she realized that it was a man who made it. She knew from experience that men weren't the best at making exquisite cuisines, so she was very impressed. When she asked who usually made the food at base, they told her Engineer usually cooked all the meals. They told her that Engineer would be the best person to run into by accident around here, other then them, because he was such a soft-spoken, sweet man. She almost wanted to sneak around base so she could try and run into him, but she didn't want to risk it. She was too scared of meeting the other four men, and also upsetting the four that have been caring for her this whole time.

She finished her meal while her thoughts got the better of her again, and she was about to turn to Scout and ask him something when she saw an absence of him on the bed. She straightened up and looked around the room. No one was there.

Scout had disappeared.

Instant fear took over her. She hadn't been alone since she got here. She was always with either one of the men, whether she was sleeping, eating, or just chatting. The only time she was alone was when she went to the bathroom (For obvious reasons), but she wasn't used to it at all. What if one of the other men come by? What if they're looking for Scout and they find her instead? And, once again, what would they do to her?

Kelsey knew there was nothing she could do. She knew better then to leave the room, but she couldn't just sit here and wait to be found. The first thing that came to her head was something Medic told her to do whenever she was afraid or alone.

"MEDIC!"

* * *

A sudden echo rang throughout his room, lightly hitting the walls and flitting into his ears. He hadn't recalled ever hearing a soft voice like that around base. It was light, almost feminine…

Spy smirked, pulling his cigarette from between his lips and blew out the smoke softly.

"Vell, vell…what have we here…"

* * *

**END CHAPTAH! **

**Since I'm re-posting everything in one night, I really have nothing to say. *****Grin* I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**-NikoRu Rene**


	10. Chapter 10

Kelsey pulled Scout's blankets over her body as she curled up on the bed, shaking. Medic wasn't coming as quickly as she had hoped he would. Perhaps he was too far away to hear her. She didn't want to scream again, though. She wasn't a fan of it. She wasn't used to screaming so much. It made her throat hurt.

She hated being by herself here. She didn't like the fact that any one of those other five men could just throw themselves in here, find her, and whisk her away into yet another form of hell for her to experience, alone. Tears quickly started to form in her eyes, but she pushed them away quickly. She couldn't let herself express weakness like this, especially when these men already would hate the very idea of a girl being on base. If worse came to worse and they did wind up finding her here, the figured her best bet to get on their good side would be to act strong and tough to prove that she wouldn't be a challenge of it's own, too. These men were mercenaries, after all. Tough men who have been away from their homes, their wives, their families, for who knows how long. And she knew that no women were allowed to be mercenaries either, after seeing the flyers for joining around town. It specifically said on each one, "WOMEN ARE PROHIBITED FROM JOINING."

She knew she couldn't let herself be afraid, but she couldn't help it, especially now. Sniper and Scout explained to her what the other five men did for the team. One of them handled bombs and drank nothing but scrumpy all day. A drunken bomber didn't seem safe to her at all. Who knows what kind of destruction he could cause in base, let alone out in the battlefield? He told her one of the men carried around a flamethrower and seemed to have mental issues of some kind. That one scared Kelsey the most. First of all, why in the HELL would they let someone like that on their team? How could they sleep without one eye open, worried that he would snap one day and erupt the base in flames? They must really trust this guy…

One of the men was a creeper, according to Scout. He told her that he could turn invisible at will and impersonate the other teammates. She could remember the shiver that ran up her spine at the very thought. So, at any time, that man could be in the room she was in, watching her? Or, even worse, he could be impersonating one of the four men she trusted. But Scout reassured that he rarely did it outside of a mission, which relieved her to no end. As long as he didn't do it around her, she felt safe…

The last man they told her about was the one she needed to watch out for the most. He was a true American Soldier, down to the very pit of his soul, and was every bit of an asswipe as an asswipe can be. He was rude, loud, demanding, stubborn, and extremely stereotypical. He believed, more so then anyone else on the team, that women were worthless on the battlefield and didn't deserve to even look at the base from the outside. She remembered hearing him screaming his ass off at one of the men for doing something wrong, hollering the word, "maggot" over and over again, in every single sentence that came from his mouth. Kelsey personally hated loud things. They scared the crap out of her, especially when they came about unexpectedly-

"YOU FILTHY MAGGOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! DID SOMEONE DROP YOU ON A ROCK WHEN YOU WERE A CHILD, YOU IDIOTIC TREEWORM?!"

...Like that.

Kelsey fought back a squeal and hid underneath the blankets, tears forming in her eyes. That must have been Soldier, and he was damn close to Scout's room, no doubt. He could fling himself into his room and kill her on the spot right at this second. She couldn't take it.

"M-MEDI-"

Kelsey suddenly heard someone slam the door open and then shut it quickly, as if he was in a panic. She gasped and jumped out of bed, the blankets still wrapped firmly around her.

"Kelsey, are you alright? Vat happened, ver eez Herr Scout?" The panicked German voice quickly soothed her, and she let the tears slip down her face.

She quickly rushed to Medic, hugging his waist and digging her face into his chest. She was never so relieved to see a man before, especially Medic. Medic did have a crazed look about him, no doubt. She recalled seeing the ravenously insane lust in his eyes when she hid in his other room while he was working on fixing Demoman after a rather intense mission. Blood was spattered all around the room and his spleen seemed to have been pierced by a broken rib. She was watching through a crack in the door and watched in horror as the German doctor licked his lips in delight before fixing the bomber up with his Medigun almost instantly. Seeing that psychotic look in his eyes frankly scared the hell out of her, and she almost ran out of the room to try and find Heavy, whose room was the closest to Medic's office, but the minute Demoman left, Medic cleaned up the mess and opened the door to where Kelsey was hiding (and almost smacking her with his boot in the process) and saw how afraid she looked. He quickly came to her side and reassured that he would never do anything to her, no matter what kind of situation she was in. She saw the look in his eyes change dramatically from the crazed, bloodthirsty glare to a softer, more fatherly gaze.

That was all the convincing she needed that he would never hurt her.

"Shh…shh, little _fraulein_, eet eez alright…" Medic brushed her hair back and rested a hand on her back, sighing in relief. He thought one of the other men had found her. He had been dreading it since she woke up. He just hoped they could get through the next three days without a hitch.

Medic gently guided her back on the bed and sat down next to her.

"Ver did Herr Scout go?" he asked. Kelsey sighed and wiped her face clean with her hands.

"I-I dunno," she said. "I was thinking about something, and when I was gonna talk to him about it, he was gone." Medic pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, shaking his head slowly.

"Zat little _scheiße…_" he muttered.

Suddenly, Heavy came bursting into the door, gasping and carrying his fully loaded minigun. He had an intense look on his face, like he might rip someone in half.

"VAT HAPPENED?! IZ LEETLE MOUSE OKAY?" he roared, looking around wildly. Fear instantly struck through Kelsey the minute she saw that minigun. She had seen it before, but not loaded to the gills and in Heavy's hands, ready for battle.

In the time it took for Heavy to come into the room and swing his minigun around like a machete, Kelsey screamed and hid behind Medic while he sprang to his feet, trying to calm Heavy down. And while all this was happening, Scout came bursting in as well, shocked over what he was seeing.

"WHAT DA FUCKIN' FUCK IS FUCKIN' GOING ON 'ERE?"

Everyone froze and looked at him, surprised that he was there. Medic quickly frowned.

"I should be askink you ze same qvestion." He said stiffly, readjusting his lab coat. "Ver in za world did you go? You know better zen to leave Kelsey on her own like zat!" You could quickly see Scout's face drain. He looked at Kelsey quickly. She was now at Heavy's side, Heavy's huge hand clasped completely around her side. The minigun was out of his hand at the moment.

"I…a-aw man…shit…" Scout tore off his cap, causing his headset to fall to the floor, and ran a hand through his short hair, guilt filling his now-drained face. "I jus' had ta go take a piss…I didn't think she'd freak out dat fast…Jesus…" he looked at Kelsey again, his eyes soft and apologetic. "I…I'm sorry, toots…I-I didn't mean ta scare ya…" The room was silent for a while. Both Medic and Heavy were watching Scout, slightly surprised. They knew that Scout had a soft spot for Kelsey, like they all did, but it really only showed when she was hurt. This was the first time it ever showed since she woke up. They still weren't used to it.

Kelsey stared at Scout, gently holding onto Heavy's vest. She never thought the loudmouth would talk so softly like that. After meeting him, she never thought he even knew what sympathy or gentleness was. But he proved her wrong today.

Kelsey smiled shyly, gently pulling out of Heavy's grasp and slowly picking up Scout's fallen headset. Scout watched as she also took his baseball cap out of his hands and carefully placed it back on his head, along with his headset before wrapping her arms around him.

"I forgive you, Scout…don't worry…"

Scout's face went dark red, his body tensed by instinct and his brain malfunctioned. He could hear snickering in the distance, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. Nothing mattered to him at that moment. All that did matter was that a girl he was falling for was hugging him.

But if he, along with the others, were listening more closely, they would have heard three voices laughing. A German one, a Russian one, and a French one.

* * *

'_Well, well, well…une jolie fille decided to join us…this vill be très intéressant…'_

* * *

**END CHAPTAH! **

**Since I'm re-posting everything in one night, I really have nothing to say. *****Grin* I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**-NikoRu Rene**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, day five, went just as smoothly as the day before. The mission for the day was scheduled to be a bit earlier then the others, so Medic had to leave Kelsey a note before he left letting her know what was going on. She was still uneasy about being alone for a long time, but she knew she couldn't call for Medic every chance she could. He was needed more in the battlefield then in that office with her.

Kelsey didn't really know what to do with herself when she was alone for so long. Missions usually dragged on for hours. On the first day she tried to doodle on the letter that Medic gave her with a pencil from his desk, and upon seeing this Medic gave her some more paper to draw on, so she would spend most of those hours just drawing whatever came to mind. She wasn't an extremely talented artist, but she still enjoyed doing it. Usually while she was doing this, Medic's birds would occasionally fly on her head or shoulder, nipping at her ear or hair and then fly off to do whatever they were doing before. Medic had introduced her to his birds on the first day she woke up, once she had gotten a little used to the area around her. Kelsey immediately took a liking to them, since they almost reminded her of the birds that were in her dreams before she woke up, but they didn't take a particular liking to her. They mostly left her alone.

Kelsey was now doodling a picture of one of the birds in her dream on a piece of paper when one of the birds landed lightly on her shoulder, causing her to jump. The bird cocked his head to the side and nipped on her ear.

She giggled. "Why is my ear so tasty to you guys?"

The bird flew off her shoulder and onto the desk. Kelsey glanced down at her picture again.

"I keep wondering what these birds meant while I was sleeping," she said softly, to no in particular. "I kept dreaming about flying on these giant birds…there were five of them. They all looked around the same size except maybe two. One of them was bigger then the rest and the other was smaller. We were just…flying. High up in the air, almost in the clouds. It was pretty relaxing…" She smiled at the bird in front of her, who, to her surprise, hadn't left her just yet. "And I remember occasionally, I had nightmares. I would be flying on one of these birds, everything hunky-dory, no worries…and then I'd suddenly be falling, plummeting down to Earth, screaming my ass off and wondering what the hell just happened and where the bird went off to…but they usually didn't last long. The bird that was carrying me would always come back and swoop me back up, and I would always thank the bird over and over and hug it as tightly as I could…and then we'd just start flying again…"

Kelsey sighed, propping her elbows on the desk and resting her face in her hands. She glanced at the bird.

"I'm some kind of weirdo, aren't I?"

The bird tilted his head again and flew off to lord knows where. Kelsey sighed again.

"I knew it."

Just then, the door opened to reveal Medic holding up a bleeding Sniper, his right side covered in blood. Kelsey's hands flew to her mouth in shock. She had seen the others in this kind of condition, but she had never seen one of the men who took care of her like this. If it were anyone else, she would have flown for the other door to hide, but since it was Sniper, she knew she was all right, and besides, if Medic thought he could get her away from him in such a state, he had another thing coming.

Sniper groaned in pain as Medic lied him down on the bed, pulling off his gloves and secretly licking his lips at Sniper's tortured state. Even if he was his own teammate, he relished the pain on his face, but nowadays he tried to hide it for Kelsey's sake, and even more so since it was Sniper.

Kelsey ran to his side, tears quickly filling her eyes.

"O-oh, my God, Sniper, wh-what happened, are you okay?" she cried, her hands gripping her hair. Sniper looked up at her softly, smiling that warm smile that made her heart melt. She choked back a sob.

"I'll be a'right, little Sheila…" he reassured gently. "Their damn Spy jus' took me out before I could respawn…" Kelsey sniffled and looked at Medic quickly.

"W-will he be alright?" she asked, now raking her hands through her hair. Medic smiled softly and nodded. s

"He vill be alright, little _fraulein_," he said. "I vill take good care ov him, I promise." Sniper nodded and let out a weak chuckle.

"He's takin' care o' me plenty o' times, love," he replied. He struggled to take off his hat, holding the wound on his side with his left hand. Kelsey hesitated, tears now streaming down her face, and gently pulled the hat off for him. Sniper glanced back up at her again and reached up to brush her tears away.

"Hey, now…you cryin'?" he asked softly. Kelsey's face flushed deeply as she fisted Sniper's hat tightly in her hands. "You cryin' for ol' Snipa?" Kelsey let out a soft sob, his words sounding so weak almost causing her to burst into tears. "Now don't go an' do that…I've done enough cryin' for both o' us…" Sniper winced as Medic pulled his hand back to inspect the wound, the blood now flowing more freely. Kelsey gasped and choked on another sob, scrunching Sniper's hat in her hands more tightly. Sniper quickly looked back up at her, cupping her face with his large hand. "Shh…no cryin'…no cryin', I'll be a'right, everythin'll be okay…" Kelsey nodded quickly as he talked, moving to grasp his large forearm with one of her hands, still sobbing. Medic watched the scene sadly as he readied his Medigun.

"He vill be better in no time, Kelsey." He said, gesturing to the large gun. "You've seen me handle ze others. Herr Sniper eez no different." Kelsey looked up at him, swallowing hard, and nodded. Medic gave her a small smile before he switched on the Medigun. The soft rays of red flowed from the nozzle and into Sniper's body. Kelsey watched his face urgently for any signs of pain, but she knew what she was going to see. She watched as Sniper's face quickly relaxed and the wound, along with his vest and shirt underneath patched up in only one full minute. Sniper sighed in relief and sat up in bed, grinning at Medic. He was about to thank him when Kelsey tackled him. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, digging her face into his neck. Sniper's face flushed in shock before glancing up at Medic questionably. Medic simply grinned and shrugged, moving to pull his gloves back on.

Sniper rolled his eyes, but was nevertheless smiling. "See? I toldja I'd be a'right…"

"I-I know…I-I'm sorry…I-I'm…" she swallowed again and pulled away, looking away from both men and wiping her face clean. Medic placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not vorry, Kelsey, eet eez alright…" he reassured. "We're just not used to…zat kind of of attention." Kelsey smiled weakly, relaxing at his touch.

"I-I understand…" Sniper slowly got to his feet, rolling his shoulders rhythmically before gently pulling his hat from out of Kelsey's hand. Kelsey's face sparked red again, embarrassed that she didn't give it back to him sooner.

She was about to apologize profusely and try to scurry out of the room in humiliation when Sniper placed the hat on her head. She stared up at him, shocked. Sniper chuckled at her expression.

"Keep it, love. A little keepsake ta rememba ol' Snipa by once ya leave," he explained, a sad smile now replacing his older one. Kelsey's heart thumped at his reaction to his own words and nodded, smiling softly. "Besides, I got plenty o' spares," he added with a weak chuckle, as if trying to cover up his previous expression. He then nodded to Medic in thanks before leaving the office.

Medic sighed softly before sitting down at his office chair, pulling up a large folder of paperwork that the administrator asked for him to do. Kelsey slowly sat on the bed, playing with her new hat and tracing the fabric slowly, thinking hard.

"…M-Medic?"

Medic looked up from his work. "Yes?"

"…Will you guys miss me when I'm gone?"

Medic stayed silent for a long time, his own heart now beating hard. He didn't want to think about Kelsey leaving. He knew it would be hard. She added peace to this hellhole they were thrown into, and as much as he had grown accustomed to the madness of flowing blood and cracking bones, he missed a little peace every now and again.

Medic slowly opened his mouth, licking his teeth and smacking his lips slightly before letting out an answer that was smothered by a sudden stab of pain to his back. Pain he knew all too well, but that didn't mean it didn't catch him by surprise once everything went black.

He could hear only two things while he was in the darkness. Kelsey screaming, and a French accent laughing darkly before locking the door to the office.

* * *

**END CHAPTAH! **

**Since I'm re-posting everything in one night, I really have nothing to say. *****Grin* I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**-NikoRu Rene**


End file.
